Boom Boom
|artist = ft. |from = film |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = March 15, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = Hard |effort = Moderate |nogm = 4 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = Crimson (JD2018) (NOW) |pictos = 103 |nowc = Copperhead |audio = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche https://www.instagram.com/p/BZ6iRvfHizD/?taken-by=can_ttnc |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1)https://youtu.be/7T7z0A1bDsk?t=200 Juliana Herrera (P2)https://youtu.be/7T7z0A1bDsk?t=1 Yohann Hebi Daher (P3)https://youtu.be/7T7z0A1bDsk?t=127 }} Zedd ve Iggy Azalea tarafından "Boom Boom" , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Dansçılar için kostümler, Mısır ve Arap giyim stilleri ipuçları ile çok batılı bir giyim anlayışına sahiptir. Fütürist Mısır'ı temsil etmeleri gerekiyor. P1 P1 bir erkek. Bere gibi şekillendirilmiş altın ve mavi bir türban takıyor. O, gevşek ve bol olan ve göğsünün hemen altına sıkıştırılmış kahverengi, tek parçalı bir hoodie-pantolon giyiyor. Manşonlar ve pantolon altları bir miktar uzunluğa yuvarlanır. Kostüm, üzerlerinde altın alfabe süslenmiş. Altın Velcro dantel ve beyaz tabanlar ile mavi ayakkabılar var. İçinde iki altın zincir bulunan mavi bir gömlek giyiyor. Ayrıca bir çift güneş gözlüğü takıyor. P2 P2 bir kadındır. Her iki tarafında iki bölüm oluşturan taranmış uzun kıvırcık siyah saçları var. Saç, üzerinde bir tasarımcı kafa bandı olan bir zeytin yeşili palto kaputuyla sabitlenir. Zeytin yeşili palto gevşek ve Kuzey Afrika tarzına sahip. Boynunu ve göğsünü kaplayan ağır ve uzun altın takılar ile leopar desenli mavi beden takım elbise giyer. Ayrıca altın da iki bel zinciri giyiyor. Siyah dantel ve tabanlar ile mor ayakkabılar giyiyor. Ayrıca bir çift güneş gözlüğü takıyor. P3 P3 bir erkek. Altın zincir ve kolye ile tasmalara düğmeli mavi bir gömlek giyiyor. Bunun üzerine, başının üzerinde duran ve erkekler için bir Arapça başlık olan siyah-altın bir agal ile güvence altına alınmış morumsu kahverengi fermuarlı bir hoodie giyiyor. Ayrıca hoodie ile aynı renkte pantolon giyer ve hem pantolon hem de hoodie altın alfabe ile kaplıdır. Beyaz tabanı olan altın kaplı bir çift terlikle siyah çorap giyer. Ayrıca bir çift güneş gözlüğü takıyor. Copperhead Coach 1.png|P1 Copperhead Coach 2.png|P2 Copperhead Coach 3.png|P3 Arka Plan Dansçılar, şehir silüeti etrafında kırmızı ve altın desenleri olan bir şehir silüetinin önündedir. Rutin sırasında gece vakti. Koro sırasında şehir daha fazla 3D-ish ve içinden geçiyorlar. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 3: *P1 ve P3: Her iki kolunuzu da 45 dereceye kadar uzatın, sanki bir şey gösteriyormuşsunuz gibi. *P2: Ellerini başının arkasına koy Gold Moves 2: Her iki kolu da önünüze çarpın. Gold Moves 4: Gold Moves 1 ve 3'e benzer, fakat P1 ve P3'ün kollarının her ikisi de daha yüksek bir pozisyonda sona ermektedir ve tüm oyuncular yavaşça kollarını son konumuna kadar pompalamaktadır. Copperhead gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 BoomBoomGM2.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game Copperhead gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 BoomBoomGM1.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Copperhead gm 4.PNG|Gold Move 4 Boom Boom gm 3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Trio * *Street Cred * *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Trivia *Oyunun 8.Gen ve 7.Gen versiyonlarında rutinin başlangıcı farklıdır: eskide kamera yavaşça antrenörlere doğru zum yapar; İkinci olarak, bunun yerine yakınlaştırma etkisi yoktur. Galeri Game Files Copperhead cover generic.jpg|''Boom Boom'' Copperhead cover albumcoach.png| album coach Copperhead_Albumbkg.png| menu banner (7th-Gen) copperhead_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) Copperhead_BC.jpg| cover Copperhead p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Copperhead pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Copperhead_jd2018_menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Copperhead_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) BoomCoachSelect.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) BoomCoachSelect_Wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Copperhead_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Copperhead_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Copperhead_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Copperhead_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Copperhead_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Copperhead_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images 244CC312-5957-4EA3-ABED-A18AA4634B1B.png|Teaser from Twitter Anotheronealt copperhead tumbumalt jdnow notification.png| notification Behind The Scenes Screenshot_227.png florian-salomez-final-concept-copperhex-copie.jpg|Concept Art Others Boomboom thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Boomboom thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Boomboom picto error.png|Pictogram error for P3 boomboom different.gif|Comprasion between 7th-gen and 8th-gen Videos Official Audio Boom Boom Boom Boom (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Boom Boom - Gameplay Teaser (US) Boom Boom - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Boom Boom - Just Dance 2018 Boom Boom - Just Dance Now Boom Boom - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation pt-br:Boom Boom en:Boom Boom es:Boom Boom Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Iggy Azalea Şarkıları Kategori:Zedd Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Jerky Jessy Kategori:Yohann Hebi Daher Kategori:Juliana Herrera